Starting Out
Starting out here on the wiki can be a bit difficult if you're not sure what to do. Thankfully, this guide will help you sort it out! '' Homepage You can return to the Home page at any time by clicking on the Magnus Chase logo which you can find in the top left hand corner. In the picture to the left, you will find it has been both pointed at with an arrow and encircled with a red circle. On the Home page you will find important announcements, polls, the chat room, and an introduction to the wiki. Creating an Account Creating an account is easy as 1,2,3! Click the sign up button at the top right hand corner. It should be in the same white bar as "Start a wikia." The picture below should help with everything you need to know. Enter a username, type in your email, enter a password you'll remember (you may want to write it down just in case) and then enter your birth date. Wikia requests you be 13 years or older to join (we don't really follow those rules but it's best not to tell us your age). Then all that's left is to type in numbers and letters you see in the pictures given to verify your not a robot (in the box below) and your set to create an account. You'll have to verify it on your email address but if you sent the wrong address you an always change it. However, if you already ''have an account ''then use the Log in button located in the purple bar next to the Sign up button to enter your username and password to rejoin the fun. Joining the Wiki Joining the Wiki after creating an account is easy. You'll want to participate in any of the following activities to get to know fellow users more: *Fanfiction *Chat *Events If you don't know how to do any of these activities/aren't sure you can read more details about them below. Fanfiction '''Definition:' fan fic·tion noun: fanfiction fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. Fanfiction is just as the definition says. You can create a work by using the Contribute button in the left upper corner. Hover your mouse over it to get a drop down menu that looks like the following: You can choose out of the categories listed. In the case of creating fanfiction, you will want to add a page so you can type your work onto it. Once you click on "Add a page" you will be redirected to the following picture. Ignore the "Blog", "Category", "MediaWiki", "Template", and "Forum." You can use a blog to create your story (blogs are self explanatory but will be introduced below) but chances are after a few more posts from different users it will be lost and difficult to find again. Categories do exactly what the name means. They categorize pages into bunches to make them easier to find if they are related. MediaWiki is a type of coding that you won't need to deal with, Template is sort of like a shortcut that you can use anytime you like. For example, you code something complex and want to be able to use it often so you can save it as a Template. The Forum is also unnecessary but is more of a discussion area. Page Content ''can be Blank or Populated. If you don't want anything on it at all, choose Blank. If you want it to be Populated you will have a header set up in which you can type what you like, a video insert-er (click on it to add a video) and a photo insert-er (click on it to add a photo) plus a few lines telling you to type a paragraph here and put a title here. You can do all that yourself without the help of the wiki, seeing as it is all very basic. After that you can use any of the following templates in your Fanfiction if you would like: You can use these by clicking "Add other templates" when on Visual editor (source is more complex and will be explained below.) There, you can enter ''Template:Chapter List 1 or Template:Chapter for the templates seen above. Any others you can add by scrolling through the list and putting the correct information inside. Your free to type as long as you want or as short as you want, to create new pages for different chapters or even collaborate with other users. When using cuss words write at the top of your fanfiction a notice, or use a template. If it can be helped, refrain from using profane words. The book series is directed toward children, this fanfiction wiki should be as well. ''We do not allow sexual content or intimacy. ''However, if your fanfiction does have anything that might not be G rated click the template button and type in: Fanfiction Warning. This should appear on the page of your story: =The Monthly Midgard Fanfiction Contest= You can enter your Fanfiction in The Monthly Midgard Fanfiction Contest and enter it here. The Monthly Midgard Fanfiction Contest is a monthly friendly contest between all users of the wiki (that choose to participate) to create the "best" story of the month. HunterofArtemis12 picks a theme (along with the help of last month's winner) and users try to write their story off of it. Whoever wins, will receive a badge on their userpage along with the right to help judge the next contest, bragging rights and of course helps to decide the theme of the next contest. Source Mode Source Mode requires a bit of basic coding (or complex if you want to make your page complex) in which you can make your page colorful, boxed, circled, anything animated and pretty much just amazing. To add templates or links you use two of these [ and two of them to close ] and two of these to close . So inside you would enter your URL like this: List 1 or of the Month except with two on each end (total as four in all). Chat Chat is a feature that allows near-instantaneous communication between users on a wikia. Anybody with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button in the right navigation rail. You can also access chat by visiting Special:Chat on the wikia, clicking the "Chat" option on the Wiki Navigation as well as add an entry point to chat on any page you would like to see it by using the <_chat /> tag. Remove the underscore from the tag before using, to ensure that it works. Once you have the correct tag without the underscore it should appear as this: Once connected, type text and hit your keyboard's return key to send the message to the room. The Chat room is usually habituated by about 10 average users a day. Lately, its been slower (school final exams and etc) but in statistics that's accurate. Users can talk there, collaborate, be dramatic and pretty much have a good time. We do have a Chat Policy which includes no sexual talk or cussing. (Not that people follow that very well.) Things that go on in chat room (but no limited to this list): *Roleplay *Socialize *Procrastinate *Truth or Dare *Drama *Debates *Help out new users *Having a swell time Important Announcements You can find these on the Home Page and they will be updated accordingly and appropriately. Category:Community